Kabuki-cho
by Sweetun
Summary: Kuroko se encuentra en graves problemas...ya no tiene dinero para fin de mes y las malteadas de Vainilla se encuentran en peligro por eso busca trabajo, pero terminara en el barrio rojo, en una tienda en especifico donde aprenderá muchas cosas y...vera muchas otras- Bienvenidos a la mejor sex-chop, Kabuki-cho, mi nombre es Kuroko tetsuya y los ayudare en lo que necesiten-


**_Hola, esta es mi primera historia de Kuroko no basket, espero que les guste_**

 ** _Kuroko no Basket no me pertence_**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1:_** Es la solución a tus problemas

 _Agobiado_

Así se sentía Kuroko Tetsuya, después de haber visto el recibo de las cuentas del mes, realmente fue mala idea el haberse venido a vivir solo en su segundo año en Seirin, debía más de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar y mantenerse con el dinero que le dan sus padres no le alcanzaba.

 _Suspiro_

No le queda de otra, tendrá que hacer recortes, así de simple…. _no queda otra alternativa_

Sentado en su escritorio, tomando hoja y papel empezó a hacer una lista sobre qué recortes debía hacer.

-Haber, ciertamente hay un gran gasto de dinero en el hecho de comprar todos los meses papel higiénico, ni que lo usara todo, además los calcetines también pueden ser útiles en momentos así- escribió pulcra mente papel higiénico

-Demonios, para que quiero comprar carne y esas cosas, con solo huevos cocidos, que son mi especialidad y arroz voy a estar bien- escribió comida-las malteadas de vainilla además me alimentan mucho, no habría problema en eso, mmmm, existe un gran y estúpido gasto en ropa, ya tengo asi que ¿para qué quiero más?- incluyo ropa en la lista

-Me puedo duchar en la escuela, por lo tanto no sería necesario utilizar la ducha de la casa más de dos veces por semana- otra cosa, agua

-La luz, es otro problema pero si la dejo de usar a las 9 de la noche ahorraría bastante-escribió luz-puedo comprar velas y vivir como en la antigüedad, será emocionante

Y así siguió escribiendo la lista hasta que quedo de esta manera

" _cosas para ahorrar"_

 _1-PAPEL HIGIENICO_

 _2-COMIDA_

 _3-ROPA_

 _4-AGUA_

 _5-LUZ_

 _6-SALIDAS CON LOS CHICOS (A EXCEPCIÓN DEL MAJI BURGER)_

 _7-COMIDA DE NIGOU (KOGANEI-SEMPAI, SE ENCARGARA DE ESO)_

Una vez listo y satisfecho con su lista la volvió a leer….y ciertamente se quería matar

-Soy tan estúpido -susurro con vergüenza- realmente juntarme mucho con Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun me está volviendo idiota -suspiro-…. ¿qué haré? Mmmm….-levanto la vista al reloj de mesa en su velador- oh! Demonios ya son las dos y mañana tengo escuela!- sin más kuroko se acostó al amparo de su cama y las deudas que ni lo dejaron soñar tranquilo.

* * *

-Hola Kuroko, ¿Qué ta-AHHH!- grito Kagami ante el golpe recibido por su sombra

-Cállate Bakagami, que estoy pensando-respondió Tetsuya mientras seguía caminando dejando a su mejor amigo tirado en el piso de la entrada

-K-ku-roko….m-malditoooo-susurro el pelirrojo contenía las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Y qué decir, el sexto hombre de Teiko no se podía concentrar, estaba tan pensativo que ni siquiera esquivo la pelota directo a su cara que le envió Kagami en venganza al golpe de la mañana, solo se quedó ahí, tirado en el piso, cual muerto.

-Kuroko-kun!-grito Riko mientras se tiraba a ver a su kouhai-¿estás bien?

-sí sempai, solo siento como si un orangután gigante me hubiera golpeado y luego se pusiera a saltar como un idiota por la selva-respondió el peli azul con su ya tan acostumbrada cara sin emociones

-A QUIEN LE DICES ORANGUTÁN MALDITO HIJO DE- fue cortado por un golpe de Hyuuga-

C-capitán

-CÁLLATE BAKAGAMI- respondió Hyuuga amorosamente- y Kuroko que te sucede, haz estado raro desde que entramos a la práctica- puntualizo el capitán

-Si bueno….-lo interrumpió Kiyoshi

-Hyuuga, seguramente es personal lo que le suceda, no seas tan entrometido-le dijo el peli café con una sonrisa

-Solo estoy preocupado…-sonrojo- Y A QUIEN LE DICES ENTROMETIDO MALDITO, MUÉRETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ YAAAAA!-grito el capitán

-ajajajajaja Hyuuga eres adorable…-se reía el Kiyoshi

-adorable….susurró Izuki- ¡adorable como los!- interrumpido

-MUERE IZUKI!-grito Hyuuga

-YA CALLENSE TODOS-ahora fue Riko la que elevo la voz, silencio total -y Kuroko-kun cualquier cosa o problema que te afecte puedes confiar en nosotros y decirnos lo que te suceda, ¿vale?, bien ahora todos a formación, vamos a calentar para terminar de una buena vez.

-SIIIII-fue el grito que se escuchó en las afueras del gimnasio.

* * *

-Y gue e go gue gugose?-pregunto Kagami con la boca llena

-Kagami-kun si me vas a hablar o algo por el estilo, por favor ten en consideración de tragar primero-dijo Kuroko-tus padres estarían muy tristes si te vieran así-Taiga trago sonoramente

-¿y que tienen que ver mis padres en esto?, bueno lo que sea, ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Estoy teniendo problemas de dinero- respondió la sombra mientras bebía un sorbo de su malteada-

-¿y porque no consigues un trabajo?-cuestiono Kagami

-Si fuese así de fácil ya lo hubiera hecho Kagami-kun- otro sorbo-tendría que ser un trabajo que se ajuste a los horarios del club y eso sería difícil

-Si tú lo dices...-dijo Kuroko

Nueve de la noche y nuestra sombra se dirigía a su casa pero esta vez por alguna extraña razón decido irse por otro lugar y termino de lleno en el barrio rojo, el brillo particular de las tiendas le llamaba la atención, la música y el ambiente en si era bastante atrayente, pero el cómo era una sombra pocos reparaban en su presencia….aunque hubieron algunas y algunas que si lo hicieron.

-Valla, mira que niño más lindo-sonriendo un señor le miraba- ¿quieres pasar un momento grato?-pregunto con una sonrisa pervertida, lo cual molesto mucho a Kuroko, quien lo miro y se acerco al señor haciendo lo mejor que sabía, hablar educadamente.

-No, gracias pervertido-san-respondió Kuroko sin inmutarse mientras seguía caminando, pero el señor no se conformó y lo tomo del hombro-

-Vamos preciosura, yo sé que quieres- volvió a insistir

-¿Me puede soltar por favor?-ya bien molesto le dijo Kuroko al viejo

-Vamos…-insistía

-Suélteme- repetía Kuroko ya sin paciencia

-Te haré ver el cielo-dijo como último recurso de convencimiento

-LE DIJE QUE NO VIEJO DE MIERDA!- Y le pego en la entrepierna, la verdad Tetsuya nunca perdía la compostura pero el señor paso los limites, lo dejo tirado en el piso, mientras le levanto el dedo del medio- _te lo mereces desgraciado_ \- susurro

Kuroko nunca, muestra sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hace se transforma en un segundo emperado.

Siguió andando por el barrio hasta que vio como un hombre trataba de forzar a una chica mayor que él y _más alta_ , así que el caballerosamente se acercó al señor y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

 _Realmente las deudas lo estaban cambiando, sí que estaba estresado_

La chica miro a su salvador, el cual tenía una cara seria y le devolvía la mirada

-Gracias…-susurró con voz suave

-De nada- respondió nuestra sombra caballerosa

Ella poseía el cabello negro largo y le llegaba a la cintura, usaba un vestido corto rojo y zapatos de tacón, un leve maquillaje surcaba sus ojos oscuros grandes que hacían contraste con su piel más clara

-Me llamo Seras ¿y tú?-pregunto amablemente la chica

-Kuroko-dijo simplemente, mirando a la chica la cual parecía afable

-Y….¿qué hace un estudiante por aquí?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras caminaban a unos asientos

Kuroko le contó su problema, la verdad, ni el sabia exactamente porque lo hacía pero algo en ella hizo que confiara, una vez que se desahogó todo, invito a la chica solo una bebida, ya que no poseía dinero para mas pero el era un caballero y por lo tanto tenía la obligación de portarse bien delante de una dama tal y como le decía su abuela.

-Bueno Kuroko-kun yo conozco a alguien que está buscando un ayudante y se puede ajustar tus horarios para que no se te haga problemas-dijo la pelinegra

-¿Enserio Seras-san?- hablo ilusionado el peli azul

-Si, acompáñame-

Caminaron unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron afuera de una tienda, era rosada con luces de neón rojas y amarillas, las ventanas polarizadas y en la puerta había un joven fumando tranquilamente, leyó el letrero de la tienda:

 **" _KABUKI-CHO"_**

-Oiiiii! Jimmy-Grito la chica

-Oh! Hola Seras -sonrió el chico acercándose a la pareja- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-La verdad es que mi amigo está buscando trabajo y recordé que tú necesitabas un ayudante-respondió Seras

-¿Tu amigo?-el chico miro para todos los lados- ¿Cuál?

-El-indico la chica

-Hola…-dijo Kuroko

-LA MADRE SANTA! ¿DE DONDE DIABLOS SALISTE?!-grito asustado el Jimmy

-Eh estado aquí desde el principio-respondió parcamente Kuroko

Y así le contaron la historia a Jimmy, el cual miraba a la sombra y no se creía que jugaba baloncesto, después de que Seras se despidió porque tenía _trabajo_ solo quedo Kuroko con Jimmy en la entrada de la tienda

-Bueno, supongo que sabes de que se trata esta tienda ¿no?-pregunto curioso el chico ante la inmutable cara presentaba Tetsuya

-Ciertamente- vio como Jimmy asentía- no tengo ni idea

Y ahí quedo todo

-Eh?-maldijo en voz baja el chico-Es una sex-chop, juguetes de adultos, sexuales, consoladores, condones, lubricantes…. _are you understand me?-_ le respondió señándole con las manos en un movimiento extraño

-Sí, le entendí desde el principio, no soy idiota-dijo Kuroko , sin emoción alguna

Jimmy, solo suspiro

-Está bien-sonrisa- ¡Entonces bienvenido a la familia de las sex-chops! Kuroko _-Chan!~_

El peli azul solo asintió

Bueno….todo sea por el dinero

 _¿Cierto…_?

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


End file.
